Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity
| Year = 2370 | Stardate = 47111.1 | Platform = DOS | Requirements = 80486 processor, 8 MB RAM, 14 MB hard drive space, 2x CD-ROM drive }} Star Trek: The Next Generation: A Final Unity is a point-and-click adventure game by Spectrum Holobyte, based on and licensed for the Star Trek: The Next Generation television series. It features the voices of all the original cast of the show, in hundreds of hours of recorded dialog. The script was created specifically for this game. This game bears some similarities to another PC game, Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. Gameplay The gameplay structure is divided into two distinct sections: aboard the , and on away missions, both of which use the mouse as the primary means of interaction with the interface. The beginning is just like a TV show episode: you are presented with a prologue at first, which is a CGI-rendered cut scene, ending in a tense situation. Then the classic Next Generation opening animation plays ("Space, the final frontier..." and so forth, voiced by Patrick Stewart). After that, the game actually begins. You see the bridge, and on the corner of the screen the "episode" title is displayed: "A Final Unity". The game progresses in a linear fashion. Though there are some choices you can make which will affect the outcome, and some of them are indeed remembered throughout the game, it is always so that either the overall repercussions are minor, or it ends up in a game over (this particularly is very rare). There are three difficulty levels: Ensign, Lieutenant and Captain, in progressing order of difficulty. The difference lies in combat with other ships, as well as (according to the manual) how helpful the advice given by the crew will be. Also, the away team selection is affected by this: in ensign difficulty, the team is selected automatically and you can't change it; in lieutenant, there is an automatic team pre-selection but you can change it; in captain, you have to assemble an away team manually. On ship While on board the Enterprise, you can go to one of several stations or locations, and each one has a specific function. Bridge The player begins the game on the bridge. There it is possible to: *get advice from Riker, Data, Troi or Worf; *talk to the Garidian refugees in the conference lounge; *contact Starfleet; *hail other ships, space stations or planets; *access one of the available stations; *take the turbolift to other places available in the game (see below). The stations available on the bridge are: *Computer - read the computer library records of the Enterprise; *Astrogation - view star charts, set course destinations and speeds (both warp and impulse); *Tactical - set up alert levels, shields, weapon systems, tactical maneuvers - basically all tasks related to combat. The computer library is a LCARS interface that contains background information on the Enterprise, personnel files, planets and star systems, as well as astronomy and the universe. Its contents are not static; its database is constantly appended by the information and analysis of subjects encountered on the course of the mission, tricorder readings, as well as the mission and captain's logs. In astrogation, you can indeed go wherever you want in the Kridnar navigation block (the area where the game takes place), but there is almost nothing to do anywhere except in the next destination predefined by the game's linear story. The tactical station's controls allow for controlling the weapon systems and selecting of a wide range of maneuvers. Ship-to-ship combat occurs in real time. Controls can be either be operated manually or delegated to Lieutenant Worf (something that most players did due to its difficulty). Transporter room Here an away team and supporting equipment (e.g. tricorders, phasers, etc.) can be assembled and beamed out, if there is a valid location within transporter range. Engineering In engineering, the power levels can be adjusted and repairs to damaged ship systems allocated. Control of this station can be either be manual or delegated to Lieutenant Commander La Forge. Holodeck Here all the cut scenes already displayed up to the current point in the game can be reviewed. A tour of the Enterprise is also available. Away missions There are missions in away locations, such as planets or other life-supporting structures. The away team can be selected (except on the Ensign difficulty level, where it is preselected by the game) at the transporter room. Gameplay in this part of the game is very similar to other "point-and-click" adventure games: you select the type of action you want by clicking in its respective icon (eyes to look, balloon to speak, hand to use), and then click on the object on the screen where you want the action done. It is also possible to take items, carry them, and use them in other items. At any time you can return to the ship by clicking on the communicator icon, unless there is something blocking the transporter signal, or if the team is out of transporter range. Story Introduction The beginning of the game; the Enterprise encounters a small Garidian ship which has taken damage fleeing from a bigger ship of the same government (allies of the Romulans). The people aboard the scout ship are rebels in search of the Fifth Scroll, a missing part of their founding code of laws which if found, would foment a rebellion of the plebeian class against the patricians. The refugees T'Bak, Lucana, and Avakar implore Captain Picard to search out for the Vulcan anthropologist Shanok who has researched Garidian society and the ancient Chodak Empire. Whether the player agrees to help or not, there is no time to do this before a distress call is received. Mertens Orbital Station The mission objective is to prevent the Mertens Orbital Station's experimental reactor from going critical and identify what caused the attack. Commander Riker and the away team assist the crew of the station and stabilise the core of the station to prevent massive damage to the nearby planet, Cymkoe IV, while still allowing the research to continue. In the process, they discover an unknown alien probe, later be discovered to be Chodak in origin. (The player can also simply jettison the core, saving the station crewmembers and the planet but earning a mild rebuke from Starfleet for causing a major setback to the research.) Horst III After the tragedy was averted at Mertens, Captain Picard visis Shanok on Horst III, the only known Chodak archaeological site in Federation space. Shanok was unable to assist the Garidian refugees and refused Picard's request to visit the planet. Morassia After patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone in the Ruinore sector, Starfleet asks the Enterprise to visit Morassia to discover the whereabouts of a Federation scientist and to update Morassia's admission to the Federation. After several examinations on the planet, the away team discovered the scientist and discovered some animals smuggled to Morassia are Garidian in origin. The refugees then ask Picard to ask where the Ferengi trader Aramut got them. After catching Aramut, he tells Picard that the Romulans are refitting their warbirds to achieve high speed at the expense of weaponry and cloaking devices, and that the animals were not from Romulus, but from a planet called Frigis. Frigis Frigis proves to be the site of a Garidian colony founded by the Lawgiver after his departure from Garid. It is also a previously unknown Chodak site; the inhabitants are using a Chodak "chameleon field" to disguise the planet so that it appears lifeless from space. After an uneasy encounter with Chancellor Laraq, Riker and the away team finally earn the trust of the chancellor by helping several feuding religious sects with certain problems they had. Riker then discovers the location of the Fifth Scroll and succeeds in returning it to the Enterprise. The rebels return to Garid with it, ready to confront the patrician class over centuries of deception. (If the player is insufficiently careful, the Fifth Scroll is destroyed by automated defense mechanisms before it can be retrieved. The refugees, heartbroken, return to Garid empty-handed. This does not affect the overall outcome of the game.) Romulan invasion of the Federation Almost immediately after the mission to Frigis, Romulan forces invade Federation territory and destroy several outposts along the Federation side of the Neutral Zone. The Enterprise is then ordered by Starfleet Command to report to Commander Chan at Outpost 543. Chan orders Picard to defend various points in the sector. Despite the best efforts of the Enterprise, the Romulans overran the sector and destroyed Comm Relay 543, the USS Ayers, and eventually Outpost 543. The only bright spot in the sector was the Klingon ship Bortas. Captain Ky'Dra of the Bortas was able to capture a Romulan ship and interrogate the crew to learn that the Romulans search for the Unity Device. (It is possible to defend all these locations and the USS Ayers by simply engaging all Warbirds met in the sector and winning.) Return to Frigis After learning Outpost 543 was destroyed and consulting with Starfleet, Chancellor Laraq contacted the Enterprise to request her help; a Romulan Warbird has entered the system. When the Enterprise arrived, they engaged and destroyed the Romulan Warbird. Laraq expressed his gratitude by giving Picard a Chodak encryption rod. Around this time an Unknown Alien Race invade Federation Space and the Enterprise is dispatched to Yajj IV to intercept the new invaders. However the Enterprise finds herself seriosuly outmatched by the Dreadnaught and 2 Support vessels she faces and is forced to flee and the nearby Federation Outpost is destroyed by the Dreadnaught despite landing several Photon Torpedo hits which the Dreadnaught shrugs off with minimal damage. (It is possible to take on the Dreadnaught and win but it is certainly the game's most difficult "necessary" battle and you don't get the movie sequence if you win and even if you flee as it seems you should Admiral Williams will not admonish you and in fact notes that "Even a Galaxy-Class Starship is no match for one of those Dreadnaughts".) Return to Horst III When the Enterprise returned to Horst III, Shanok left a repeating message telling vistors never to visit Horst III. Picard refused Shanok's request, as Shanok refused Picard before, and beamed to the planet. There they discovered Chodak equipment and astronomical phonemonon that pointed to an admistrative region of the Chodak: Allanor. Allanor Allanor is in the Romulan Neutral Zone, and Picard uses the excuse of scientific research as cover, although several crew members point out that the Romulans are not respecting the treaty with their incursion. After beaming down to Allanor, and after overcoming a series of difficulties related to the still-working automatic systems on the planet, they encounter the modern descendants of the Chodak, and their leader, Admiral Brodnack. The away team are able to persuade the Chodak to allow them to search the "Hall of records", and retrieve the location of the Unity Device from the computer using their encryption rod. Brodnack then interrupts and takes the same information, deleting it from the computer afterwards. The away team escape and beam back to the Enterprise, warping away before a Romulan Warbird arrives. (If the player follows a slightly different path in the negotiations with Brodnack, then the Chodak accompany the team to the Hall of records and take the Unity Device's location from the computer before you have a chance to retrieve it. It is still possible to find the location of the device by visiting the "Gombara pulsar", the rotation period of which was the basis of Chodak time units, and using this to decipher their star charts. However, the pulsar turns out to have become a black hole thirty years previously. Counsellor Troi suggests travelling to a location thirty light years distance and observing the pulsar as it was seen before it became a black hole. This strategy will work, but since the only places from which such observations can be made are deep in Romulan territory, the player is likely to encounter several Warbirds along the way.) The Unity Device The Enterprise crew travel to the Thang sector of the Z'Tarnis nebula, having discovered that this is the location of the Unity Device. After arriving at the device, the Enterprise sees the wreckage of Romulan and Chodak forces orbiting it. The Garidian Warbird and Admiral Brodnack's Chodak ship are the only other vessels in the area. Brodnack locks weapons on the Enterprise, but this is a trick, attempting to provoke the Enterprise into triggering the device's defenses. Captain Picard simply takes evasive maneouvres, and is able to follow the Chodak to the device. (If the Enterprise instead opens fire on the Chodak, the Unity Device's automatic defenses destroy it and the game ends.) The Unity Device is not fully integrated with the time continuum and so the transporters are too dangerous to use. As a result, Captain Picard personally leads a team of Data, Worf and Ensign Butler (even on Captain difficulty, this is no choice over this final away team) to the device in a shuttlecraft. However, he is quickly separated from the others by a Chodak transporter. He soon finds Brodnack and Garidian Captain Pentara, all three of whom are required to go through tests to see who is worthy of the Unity Device. Brodnack explains that the Unity Device is capable of changing reality on a vast scale, even to the point of "unmaking a galaxy". Picard is eventually able to persuade them to work together to circumvent the tests, and they reach a mysterious stasis chamber containing a member of a race created by the ancient Chodak using the Unity Device. He asks all three what they would use the Device for, and tells Pentara that her honesty in saying she wants to use it to make the Garidians a respected force in the galaxy proves her worthy. However, this is a trick and Pentara instead takes the place of the creature in the stasis chamber. Picard and Brodnack continue on to the Device's true Guardian, a gestalt entity composed of Chodak and several others. There is one final test: the Guardian tells them that a large Borg invasion fleet is on its way and will destroy the Federation, Romulans and Chodak in less than two years. Picard is offered the choice of destroying the Borg fleet, or the entire Borg race. However, recognising that this is a test, Picard declines to choose either, and is commended by the Guardian for his wisdom. The Guardian then reveals the true purpose of the Unity Device: it is only through the Guardian's intervention that reality is kept stable. Individual members of the Guardian's consciousness are each responsible for "anchoring" a particular stretch of time and preventing rifts appearing in the continuum. Inspired by Picard's example, Brodnack accepts this responsibility and merges with the Guardian. The Unity Device then phases out of reality, and Picard is returned to the Enterprise. Setting The game takes place in the Star Trek universe, in the Kridnar navigation block. The initial stardate of 47111.1 and the final one of 47205.3 suggests that events occur during the [[TNG Season 7|seventh season of ''The Next Generation]], in the time between episodes and . Characters The game has many characters, both series regulars and new. All of them are voice-acted by professional actors in all their dialog. Majel Barrett also lends her voice to the ''Enterprise computer. USS Enterprise * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (voiced by Patrick Stewart) * Commander William T. Riker (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) * Lieutenant Commander Data (voiced by Brent Spiner) * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (voiced by LeVar Burton) * Lieutenant Worf (voiced by Michael Dorn) * Counselor Deanna Troi (voiced by Marina Sirtis) * Doctor Beverly Crusher (voiced by Gates McFadden) * Ensign Tamara Butler (voiced by Cynthia Marcucci) * Ensign Nils Carlstrom (voiced by Paul Mogg) Other Federation characters * Admiral Reddreck (voiced by Michael Mancuso) * Admiral Williams (voiced by Deborah Sale Butler (as Deborah Sale)) - the Starfleet official to whom the Enterprise must report in this mission * Chancellor Daenub (voiced by Phil Keller) - the head of state of Cymkoe IV, the Federation planet which the Mertens Oribital Station orbits * Dr. Silas Griems (voiced by Sean Owens) - the chief of technology research in Mertens Orbital Station * Shanok - a noted Vulcan archeologist who has done a lot of research on the history of the region encompassed by the Kridnar navigation block and surrounding the Z'Tarnis nebula, and has studied in depth the ancient Chodak civilization Garidians * Avakar (voiced by Colin Hussey) * Captain Pentara (voiced by Suzy Berger) - the captain of the Garidian Warbird Asiram. She is sent on a mission across the Romulan Neutral Zone by the Garidian Council to capture the Garidian renegades Lucana, T'Bak, and her son Avakar. According to Worf, "Starfleet intelligence describes her as a capable, but unimaginative tactician" * Chancellor Laraq * Lucana (voiced by Jeanne Sophia) * T'Bak Others * Admiral Brodnak (voiced by Bill Krauss) * Aramut (voiced by Joseph White) - a Ferengi trader, specializing in rare species animals trading * Constable LLiksze (voiced by Deborah Sale) - the Morassian preserve administrator * Optimator Two (voiced by Amanda Carrett) * Madia (voiced by Linda Clements) * Dr. Ana Benyt (voiced by Nancy Cole) * Chan (voiced by Connie Hall) * U.S.S Enterprise deck reports (voiced by Lucija Kordic) * Morassian computer (voiced by Madeleine Wild) * Iydia (voiced by Roy Blumenfeld) * Stamblyr (voiced by David Booth) * U.S.S. Enterprise deck reports (voiced by Robert Giedt) * Alien Captain (voiced by Rob Jacobsen) * Alien Narrator/ Gatekeeper (voiced by Andy Valvur) * Ky'Dra (voiced by Michael J. West) * Tyralak (voiced by Erol Otus) * Nachyl (voiced by Brian A. Vouglas) Locations Structures * Starbases * Mertens Orbital Station * Unity Device Planets * Allanor - an uncharted planet planet located in the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone. Later it is discovered to be a major Chodak archaeological site * Cymkoe IV * Frigis (also known as Shonoisho Epsilon VI) - an uncharted planet in Federation space. It is later discovered to be home to a colony of Garidian outcasts, as well as an important Chodak ruins site * Horst III - a Class K planet in Federation space, and the place of a known Chodak archaeological site. The Vulcan archaeologist Shanok is known to be exploring the site, sponsored by the Federation Archaeological Survey * Morassia - a Class M planet in Federation space, application for membership pending. It houses a massive biological reserve, divided into various biotopes. Each biotope is a self-contained habitat in a controlled environment. There are several rare animal and plant species in the reserve, both indigenous to Morassia and brought in from other planets Chodak ( ) * An ancient galactic race that held an empire spanning the Alpha and Beta quadrants, 1,000,000-900,000 years before the Federation's founding. The ancient homeworld of the Chodak was called Allanor which was in the Romulan Neutral Zone. They were considered an extinct race. * In 2370, the Enterprise-D encountered two Chodak remnants on a quest to find and restore the Unity Device. They were defeated by Jean-Luc Picard. It was revealed that the Unity Device had its own collective consciousness and could not be subjugated to serve again. Trivia * The opening animation is almost exactly the same as the one in later The Next Generation seasons, but is entirely CGI-rendered. The differences amount to the following: ** Though the lines are the same, the recording of Patrick Stewart's voice used is different from the one in the TV series, and is probably recorded specifically for this game ** Majel Barrett is credited among the main cast as the voice of the Enterprise's computer, and the credit line at the very end of the sequence reads "an interactive adventure by Spectrum Holobyte" ** The final sequence of the opening, just before Enterprise goes to warp for the last time, is different from the one slightly-from-behind view used in the series. It starts from the top, camera facing downwards, so that we can see the entire top surface of the saucer section, with the bow facing the bottom of the screen. The camera rotates 180º and the Enterprise enters warp. * The Chodak, an alien race created specifically for this game, also make appearances in the game adaptation of , Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation, and Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past, each time with a slightly different depiction. Running on modern systems This game was made for the DOS operating system, and meant to run in hardware that is nowadays obsolete. This means that you may find many difficulties trying to run it on modern systems. However there are emulators capable of running this game with perfection. It is possible, with difficulty, to run it effectively on Windows 95/98. One way to dramatically improve compatibility is to replace the "sttng.ovl" file's DOS4GW stub with DOS32A. The method to replace the DOS4GW extender built into "sttng.ovl" is described in the DOS32A documentation on its web page. DOS32A is a much more compact DOS extender that is still in development. It is a drop in replacement for the old DOS4GW and is more compatible with modern hardware and operating systems. Also recommended is either DOSbox or VDMSound. See also * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Game ** Game Boy version ** PC version ** NES version * Star Trek Generations game A Final Unity de:Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity